(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a removable member-holding device and an image forming apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a holding device for a removable member, such as a cartridge or the like.
(ii) Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, such as a copy machine or a printer, expendable supplies can be replaced as a removable member with expendable supplies.
The removable member means a unit which is detachably mounted in the apparatus main body. For example, like a photosensitive unit which has a photosensitive member, a charger, and a cleaning member integrally attached to and detached from the apparatus main body, a plural functional components in the image forming apparatus may be configured as a single unit so as to be integrally attached to and detached from the apparatus main body. Further, like a toner cartridge, each functional component may be configured so as to be attached to and detached from the apparatus main body.